


The Ageless

by Uintuva



Series: Timbitat things [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Cloud!Kakashi, Dying Will Flames, Gen, Immortality, Jashinism, Suicidal Thoughts, Timbitat: Write Every Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Kakashi let loose a grunt and suddenly his shoulder was burning.He wasn’t smelling burnt flesh but those had definitely been flames. Purple ones, but flames. And where the stake had been, only fresh skin remained.Dying will flames in the naruto world.





	The Ageless

**Author's Note:**

> Another take on Kakashis aglesness.  
> I like khr and thought this would be a fun idea.

Things had calmed down after the war. Everything had been fine. Normal. Calm.

 

And then it wasn’t.

 

Thankfully he had always covered most of himself so no one else noticed. But he did.

 

For few years even he was unaware, but one day Tenzo came with his report and it hit Kakashi.

 

He looked younger than his kouhai.

 

Where Tenzo had had rich brown hair, it was now peppered with silver. Where his eyes used to look timeless there were now wrinkles framing them. And Kakashi looked the same, maybe even younger. After all, the war had given him the closure he’d never had.

 

Kakashi had panicked, been unable to concentrate on anything. He dismissed his ANBU guards and went to clear his head. Even after these years his feet still brought him to the Memorial stone on autopilot.

 

He’d talked about what he had noticed outloud, to help himself think and noticed some other things he’d been ignoring.

 

After the war was over, he was nearly immediately on his feet. No medical assistance needed. At the moment he hadn’t cared, simply gone to work, but now that he thought about it, it was odd.

 

It required further investigation.

 

***

 

Kakashi started training Naruto, to ready him to the Hokage’s responsibilities. On the side he could make his research since Naruto was now doing some of his work.

 

It took time but he found something.

 

He’d injured himself badly for the first time after the war. He’d been taking out his frustration of not finding anything(ironic) on a innocent training ground, when a moment of carelessness left him on the ground with a stake of wood trough his shoulder.

 

It had shocked him. But just as he was about to go find Sakura to remove it for him, something twinged and sparked in his shoulder, making the pain momentarily worse.

 

Kakashi let loose a grunt and suddenly his shoulder was burning.

 

He wasn’t smelling burnt flesh but those had definitely been flames. Purple ones, but flames. And where the stake had been, only fresh skin remained.

 

Honestly, he would’ve written the whole thing of as a hallucination or a genjutsu but his shirt had a hole right at the shoulder. It hadn’t been there before

 

And the healed pink skin told him his apparent youth had something to do with the purple fire.

 

It still took time, months, but Kakashi hit a lucky break when he remembered Asuma and how he had died. At whose hand. At whats.

 

Jashinism.

 

***

 

It had been difficult, but he had finally got his hands on some text of Jashinism.

 

Kakashi had taken of for few weeks, leaving Naruto in charge. He’d given some excuse and scampered of, eyes on his goal.

 

It took half a week to arrive at the abandoned temple hidden in to the mountain side and there were clearly texts missing, but...he found it.

 

Kakashi spent the week camping in the temple, reading what he could. Trying to piece together what was going on with him.

 

And he was right.

 

It had to do with the fire.

 

The Mark of Chosen. Or that’s what the Jashinist called it. But from what little Kakashi had, he’d been able to figure out that the flames were older than Jashinism, older than the ninja system, older than even chakra.

 

The Dying Will.

 

All had it, but it took extreme circumstances or a right tecniece and rigorous training to actually awaken them. That’s what the temple had been for. To separate the weak from the strong. To weed out those who’d stand a chance of awakening the flames.

 

There were seven types but Kakashi had eyes only for the purple. Cloud. Propagation.

 

Hidan…

 

Would that be how Kakashi would end up like. He hoped not.

 

***

 

When Kakashi returned, it was with a drive to get his flames under control. He doubled his training, he didn’t want to spend forever on this earth.

 

He’d been ready to die for so long and now...now it seemed like that wouldn’t happen.

 

***

 

Kakashi broke down.

 

He couldn’t take this anymore.

 

Control over the flames did nothing. Sure he could call for them at will now, but nothing he did stopped the automatic reaction. When he got injured, he got better.

 

They were called Dying Will Flames, but Kakashi had no will left. Why was he still here?

 

And he broke.

 

Gai found him hours later and made Kakashi spill everything.

 

***

 

Days later and Naruto is the official Hokage and Kakashi and Gai are on their way tour around and relax.

 

Gai truly was a great friend.

 

***

 

In the end Kakashi didn’t find a way and when he buried the last of his friends he disappeared.

 

Kakashi gained a new name over the millenniums he spent roaming the earth, watching the change but rarely interfering.

 

They called him the Ageless.


End file.
